Legend of demons: las cronicas de la espada
by Raijinkakashi
Summary: En este crossover pablo ysus amigos iran por los distintos mundos como los de dragon ball naruto one piece etc ayudando a la gente con los demonios y resolviendo sus problemas con mucha accion humor algo de romance y sobretodo buenas batallas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, Raijinkakashi ha vuelto, como recordaran en el anterior Legends of Demons: Las aventuras de Pablo, (la cual se encuentra en esta misma página) os conté sobre las aventuras que Pablo, un cazademonios que por reveses del destino acabó en el mundo de final fantasy 13 luchando al lado de Lightning y los demás protagonistas de esa saga, en esta nueva temporada como os comentaba en la anterior fan fiction será un crossover gigantesco de todas mis series de anime, tv, videojuegos y mangas favoritos, que se unirán para vencer a los demonios, habrá nuevos personajes y también viejos personajes, intentare subir muy seguido pero por cuestiones personales quizás tarde un poco en subir los nuevos capítulos. Bueno disfruten del fan fiction.**

**Capítulo 1: El retorno a la oscuridad y el espacio entre mundos. **

Sireia entró muy decidida en el despacho del comandante, estaba realmente enfada, aunque no solía ser su comportamiento habitual, por lo general era muy cariñosa y tranquila, pero la situación que manejaba estaba empezando a salirse de su control.

Comandante- dijo ella- exijo una explicación, Pablo Alexto llegó hace más de una semana al cuartel general y aun no se ha ido a ver a su sobrina, deberían darle un descanso para que se recupere, ya sé que la situación es grave y que los demonios se están concentrando, pero esa niña ansia verle con toda su alma, es su único familiar vivo.

Sireia, cálmate- le respondió el comandante- Pablo no está en ninguna misión, de hecho no ha ido a ninguna desde que llegó, si no ha ido a verla no ha sido porque este ocupado, es simplemente, que no quiere verla.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Es su única familia, realmente no le importa el futuro de su sobrina- pregunto Sireia, al borde de los nervios.

No creo que sea eso, pero aun no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa a ese muchacho por la cabeza. Si quieres ve a verle y explícale la situación, pero hazlo con calma y recuerda que ese joven ha perdido todo lo que le era preciado, no seas excesivamente dura. Le encontraras en el desván. Le informó el Comandante.

Está bien- dijo ella- Gracias. Comandante ¿tan mal está la situación?

Peor aún, cada día se reúnen más y más demonios en las afuera, y no hay bastantes efectivos para acabar con ellos, lo más raro es que parecen que esperan algo, aún no han atacado ni han hecho nada. – le comento el comandante.

Sireia salió de la habitación y se encaminó al desván, llevaba su ropa de siempre, una falda negra, con una botas negras, camisa blanca y una boina negra en la cabeza, en las manos llevaba su característicos guantes negro que llegan hasta el antebrazo, en la espalda colgaba su dos finas espadas eran unas púas triangulares con un mango de una sola mano y que acababan en una pequeña calavera plateada con ojos azules, por la hoja de la espada había numerosas líneas horizontales de color azul eléctrico, las espadas median un metro en total cada una.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del desván, escuchó una voz que la llamaba, ella se dio la vuelta. Por el pasillo venía un chico ataviado con un chaleco de cuero marrón con pantalones vaquero y una camiseta roja debajo, llevaba en el cinturón dos pistolas, era un chico de piel tostada por el sol, pelo marrón y ojos marrones.

Hola Dan. – Le saludó Sireia.

¿Cómo estás preciosa?- le preguntó el mientras la besaba.

Dan por favor contrólate. -Le dijo ella avergonzada.- Estamos en un lugar público.

Pero es que no puedo estar más emocionado, dentro de un mes es nuestra boda por fin. Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Ya lo sé pero contrólate un poco sabes que no me gusta este tipo de cosas. Dijo ella.

Perdona intentaré controlarme. Dijo Dan- Por cierto ¿a dónde vas?

Voy a buscar a Pablo.- Le informó ella- Tania quiere verle y el aún no ha ido a ver como está.

Llevas desde los 16 cuidando de ella, ya es hora de que cumpla con su obligación. Dijo Dan. No sé por qué tardó tanto en volver.

Al parecer cuando el volvió hubo algo que alteró su tiempo de llegada- le explicó Sireia- y entonces llegó 5 años más tarde.

Ah ya veo- se sorprendió Dan- ahora lo entiendo todo. Aún recuerdo su combate el que proyectaron en el cielo. Realmente fue espectacular, gracias a ese combate decidí esforzarme en ser cazademonios.

Sí lo sé, estuvo magnifico. Dijo Sireia. Bueno voy a ir a buscarle para hablar con él ¿vienes?

Sí claro. Dijo Dan y ambos subieron la escalera que iba al desván.

El desván era oscuro y muy tétrico, estaba lleno de polvo, y había telarañas por todas partes. Avanzaron un poco y llegaron hasta un lugar donde había una pequeña ventana redonda, por la cual soplaba un viento fresco y agradable, sentado en el marco de la ventana, estaba Pablo.

Pablo miraba por la venta con su ropa habitual su gabardina negra y blanca (negra la parte superior y blanca la inferior) la parte de arriba estaba adornada con dos líneas parecidas a garras y en la parte de atrás parecían las líneas unos triángulos blanco sin la parte de abajo, debajo de la gabardina llevaba una camiseta blanca, también llevaba unos vaqueros negros con dos cinturones marrones y una cadena plateada, los pantalones tenían la parte inferior de la pernera en rojo, unos deportes blancos, unos guantes rojos con el símbolo del infinito en blanco y negro en ellos, la parte roja iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca y la parte negra desde la muñeca hasta los nudillos, llevaba encima de la parte negra dos grandes zafiros azules rodeados de plata y atravesados por una equis de plata. En la cabeza llevaba una bandana negra y en el cuello un collar con forma de dragón. Su pelo era castaño y estaba salpicado de mechas rojas, que salieron cuando alcanzó su poder de maestro cazademonios. Tenía la piel un poco tostada por el sol y una mirada fría, que se perdía en el horizonte del ventanal donde estaba sentado.

El ambiente era realmente tenso, ninguno de los dos cazademonios se atrevía a cruzar una palabra con él y Pablo seguía ignorando su presencia aunque se había dado cuenta desde hace rato que habían entrado en el desván.

Estoó…- empezó a decir Sireia cuando fue interrumpida por Pablo.

Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras- dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- no quisiera que _Hexhell_ tuviera que disfrutar de tu sangre.

En la mano derecha de Pablo estaba la espada que forjó la leyenda de su victoria, _Hexhell_, era una claymore de hoja negra, guarda en forma de M de color rojo donde estaba escrito en negro las letras HXH, con un mango de doble mano de color blanco del que salían dos cadenas. En esa misma mano, Pablo llevaba un amuleto, un cordón de oro y una pequeña uve sujetaban un cristal transparente.

Eso hizo que el chico que iba con ella pusiera las manos en las pistolas para prepararse para recibir el ataque de Pablo.

¿Pablo no me recuerdas?- Dijo la chica tímidamente- Soy yo, Sireia, la amiga de tu hermana, jugábamos mucho cuando éramos niños.

Sí, lo sé- contestó Pablo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte en la ventana.

Bueno- dijo la chica- ¿sabes que tu hermana tuvo una hija? Es tu sobrina y ella está impaciente por verte, me gustaría si es posible, que fueras a verla y que…

Pablo interrumpió bajándose de la ventana y poniendo a _Hexhell_ en su espalda.

Por lo que sé has cuidado de ella 5 años- dijo Pablo- y ahora te dan las prisas por encasquetármela, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto necesitas la noche de bodas?

Sireia le miró con una mirada de asombro, Pablo podía ser arrogante y alocado, pero nunca tan cruel como lo estaba siendo ahora. El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Si tanto la quieres- continuó Pablo con una sonrisa realmente tétrica- no te importará cuidar de ella, al fin al cabo yo ni si quiera la conozco, en cambio tú la has cuidado, así que presentármela solo serviría para causarle dolor a la niña, ya que no me quedare con ella, ¿Tan egoísta eres, que piensas abandonarla para tener una noche loca con tu marido?

¡No es cierto!-gritó ella entre lágrimas- Tania quería verte por eso vine a buscarte, no por otro motivo.

Pues ya es hora de que le enseñes que no se puede tener cuanto deseas- dijo Pablo- Después de todo tener lazos con alguien solo sirven para hacerte sufrir.

Tras esa afirmación Sireia avanzó y le dio a Pablo una bofetada con la mano derecha. Dan la cogió por la cintura y retrocedieron.

Pablo volvió a mirar al frente y como si nada les dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en la ventana.

Vámonos de aquí Sireia- dijo Dan- No merece la pena.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero antes Sireia le dijo a Pablo:

-Tu hermana se avergonzaría de ti.

El chico no respondió y esperó a que se fueran para ponerse la mano en la mejilla, realmente le había dolido, el bofetón que recibió, pero no estaba dispuesto a que esa chica ni nadie le hiciera cambiar de opinión. No iría a ver a su sobrina, tan solo quería no tener a nadie a quien perder.

Vaya, vaya, el cazademonios no quiere tener lazos con nadie- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Pablo saltó de la ventana hacia el desván y desenfundó a _Hexhell_ y se puso en guardia.

¿Quién anda ahí? Preguntó el muchacho.

Estoy aquí- dijo una voz detrás de él. Pablo se dio la vuelta y apuntó con _Hexhell, _al demonio que había detrás de él. El demonio llevaba un sombrero antiguo con una pluma negra un manto negro y una máscara plateada, no se veía por ninguna parte sus piernas, pero si se veían sus brazos grises con unas largas uñas rojas, afiladas como espadas. Pablo intentó golpearlo con su espada, pero esta lo atravesó como si fuera niebla.

Cálmate, esto tan solo es un holograma.- Dijo el demonio- No podemos entrar en el cuartel general de los AD, no al menos sin ayuda.

Y ¿por qué iba yo ayudarte?- dijo Pablo, adivinando las obvias razones de porque ese demonio se comunicaba con él.

Porque buscamos lo mismo, la venganza- dijo el demonio. Si consigues bajar el escudo antes de medianoche, podremos entrar y matar a los AD, y tú seguirás vivo por supuesto, no solo te librarás de los lazos que con tanto anhelo deseas eliminar, sino que pagarán por no haber ayudado a tu familia cuando les hacía falta.

Pablo sonrió y dijo:

Ten preparadas tus tropas a medianoche la barrera estará bajada, ahora lárgate antes de que me lo piense mejor.

Hasta la medianoche- Se despidió el demonio- por cierto mi nombre es Flaerd, recuérdalo, así estarás a salvo de los demonios que entren. Y desapareció como si se tratase de niebla.

Pablo oyó en ese momento el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta, y vio como Dan, entraba y se dirigía a él.

¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Pablo desagradablemente.

Solo quería decirte que Sireia, solo se preocupa por ti y por Tania, ella es la mejor amiga que tendrías nunca, además jamás pensó en abandonar a Tania, solo quería que te conociera, de hecho estaba apenada por si decidías llevártela, sé que ahora no es buen momento, pero la pequeña está muy ilusionada por verte. Solo era eso ya me voy. Dan se alejó y le dedicó a Pablo una sonrisa, Pablo le devolvió el gesto dándole la espalda.

Cuando Dan se fue, Pablo estaba decidido a bajar el escudo, pero no podía acercarse a la sala del escudo, o tomarían las represalias contra él. En ese momento Pablo, usó un hechizo para crear una serpiente de sombra, con ella podía acercarse al control de mandos por el conducto de ventilación y bajar los escudos.

Pablo manejó a la serpiente durante varias horas, ya que los tubos de ventilación eran realmente complejos y laberínticos, pero por fin llegó hasta la habitación de la sala de control de escudos, hizo que la serpiente se escurriera y cayera encima del panel de control de mandos, solo quedaban 3 minutos para la medianoche, así que hizo que la serpiente entrara en la computadora y quemase varios circuitos, haciendo que los escudo se anularan completamente, para que no pudieran volver a subirlos.

Después de eso salió por la ventana del desván y se quedó en el tejado, esperando a que los demonios entraran, en ese momento sonó la alarma de intrusos, los demonios empezaron a agruparse, a las puertas de los AD, los AD también salieron, en la multitud consiguió distinguir al comandante, a Sireia y a Dan.

Con el aullido de guerra de los demonios y los AD empezaron a luchar, la batalla era inmensa, y él seguía observando desde lo alto del tejado, también vio como unos demonios rompían el cerco y entraron en el cuartel de los AD. En ese momento se fijó que por ahora no había muchas bajas en las filas de los AD, pero sí que algunos tenían que retirarse porque estaban gravemente heridos.

En medio del fragor de la batalla, vio como una niña, abrazada a un conejito de peluche, había salido del cuartel y estaba corriendo a través de la batalla, se parecía mucho a su hermana, cabello largo marrón ojos azules, y piel clara. En ese momento un demonio con armadura y gran espadón se le acercó para matarla.

_Aguanta un poco, si la matan, te librarás de lo único que puede causarte dolor._

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el fatal desenlace, en ese momento se escuchó un grito, pero para la sorpresa de Pablo no era el de una niña, sino de una mujer, Pablo se fijó y vio a Sireia en el suelo con un gran corte sangrante en la espalda y su sobrina ilesa entre los brazos de ella.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó el demonio- ¿Por qué sacrificar a un guerrero por un niño?

¡Porque yo lucho por ella, para proteger mis recuerdos de aquellos a quien quiero! - gritó Sireia- ¡Si dejara morir a alguien a quien amo sin hacer todo lo que está en mi mano, lo único que sería es una persona vacía, yo quiero proteger a mis seres queridos y además quiero que recuerden que hice todo lo que podía por ellos!

En ese momento Pablo recordó lo que le dijo una vez su hermana. En su cabeza un aluvión de imágenes le vino de golpe, Su infancia, su entrenamiento, su familia, la aventura con Lightning y los demás. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aunque él quisiera romper los lazos con la gente, era eso mismo lo que le daba toda su fuerza para luchar, porque aún tenía gente a la que proteger, sufrir las pérdidas no servía de nada, la única manera de seguir adelante era buscar algo nuevo que proteger. De repente, el amuleto de su mano derecha empezó a brillar, se rompió en mil pedazos y se metió en la espada, la espada cambió su guarda únicamente, el resto seguí igual, ahora en lugar de una M parecía unas alas de dragón llenas de agujeros de color rojo y con las letras HXH tatuadas aun en la guarda.

_Se lo que he de hacer._

Pablo saltó desde el tejado y cayó entre Sireia y el demonio, el cual detuvo su espadón con _Hexhell._ Pablo rechazó su espada y partió al demonio en dos con un golpe en diagonal, al principio salió sangre y luego el cuerpo del demonio se deshizo.

Pablo usó un tónico que llevaba encima y se lo aplicó a Sireia en la espalda, sanándole la herida.

Sabía que aparecerías- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándole.

Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, Tania vete dentro corre, luego iré a verte, y nosotros seguiremos luchando. Dijo Pablo.

Tania llegó sin problemas adentro del cuartel general, Pablo y Sireia se unieron a la batalla.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la batalla, las espadas de Sireia y Pablo se llenaban de sangre de demonios, ya que ninguno conseguía sobrevivir a las brutales embestidas de _Hexhell _y las espadas de Sireia, desde el campo de batalla se veía como el comandante y los miembros del consejo luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Pablo vio algunas caras conocidas en la batalla, pero se fijó en una que estaba en la retaguardia de los demonios, no era otro que Flaerd, aquel demonio que le convenció para bajar el escudo. Sin pensarlo, Pablo usó su velocidad, para llegar hasta él abriendo un surco de demonios muertos y sangre, por donde pasaba, para alcanzarle, debía acabar con él o si no podría acabar sabiendo todo el mundo que fue Pablo quien destruyo el generador de escudos.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta ese demonio pero finalmente llegó hasta él. Pablo le miró con odio, dispuesto a luchar contra él. En ese momento sacó a _Clusterstorm_ y empezó a dispararle, pero el demonio esquivó las balas con suma facilidad. Tras el ataque de Pablo, Flaerd usó su uñas rojas para propinarle una cuchillada al joven cazademonios, pero pablo usó a _Hexhell_ para defenderse y bloquear el ataque. Ambos se alejaron de su rival y se pusieron frente a frente separados por unos metros.

-Ahora te vuelves contra mí, después de concederte lo que deseabas- dijo Flaerd- no eres alguien muy agradecido.

Cállate, lo único que hiciste fue comerme el tarro para que os abriera el escudo, pero da igual no ganareis esta batalla y por cierto no me vuelvo contra ti es que nunca estuve de vuestro lado- le dijo Pablo dándose aires.

Pablo lanzó un _Darkcros _hacia Flaerd, este lo detuvo con sus manos pero parecía que no era capaz de detenerlo del todo. De repente una bola de fuego salió de la multitud y golpeó a Flaerd, haciendo que la cuchilla oscura le diera y también la bola de fuego. Después del estallido provocado por los dos hechizos, aparecieron Dan y Sireia.

Venimos a echarte una mano- dijo Dan sonriendo.

La próxima vez no me dejes solo para irte a luchar solo.- dijo Sireia

Ok, está bien- afirmó Pablo- vamos a cargarnos a este hijo de puta.

Vaya tres contra uno, que mal supongo que tendré que rendirme- dijo Flaerd mientras las armas de los tres muchachos le apuntaban.

Si claro y que más- dijo Flaerd mientras gritaba al cielo y se transformaba en una especie de oso gigante de color azul de tres metros de alto, con un montón de cuernos en la espalda y una gigantescas garras grises y una mandíbulas enormes capaces de triturar un coche.

Este es vuestro fin- dijo Flaerd.

Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Dijo Pablo- ¿estáis listos?

¡Sí!-respondieron Dan y Sireia.

Ok allá vamos-dijo Pablo. Y se prepararon para la pelea.

_¡Gaigaranti!_-gritó Pablo, en ese momento cientos de manos sombrías salieron del suelo y atraparon a Flaerd dejándolo inmóvil- Ahora atacad.

_Icebreaker_- dijo Sireia y una estalactita de hielo se creó encima del monstruo.

_Rudanraiku_- grito Dan y la estalactita se rodeó de llamas que no la derretían. Pablo avanzó hacia ellos corriendo, cuando Sireia y Dan unieron sus manos para darle a Pablo impulso en un salto. Pablo se colocó encima de la estalactita rodeada de fuego y clavó a _Hexhell_ en la estalactita, con la que cayó encima de Flaerd y rompiendo la estalactita en llamas en mil pedazo y clavando a _Hexhell _en la espalda de Flaerd que cayó al suelo por el golpe. Pablo sacó su espada clavada de la espalda del demonio y de esa herida salieron borbotones de sangre negra, el golpe dejó atontado al monstruo.

Aprovechemos ahora- dijo Pablo- ¡Pirámide Letal! Ahora.

Bien- respondieron Sireia y Dan.

Los tres se colocaron en triangulo y lanzaron dos rayos de energía hacia los otros formando un triángulo. El triángulo se elevó y formo una pirámide con un lado negro, otro naranja y otro azul claro. Los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo Pablo colocó a _Hexhell _en el aire y Sireia sus dos espadas formando una pirámide, después de eso Dan disparó una bola de fuego hacia la pirámide formada por las tres espadas, formando una pequeña pirámide de fuego. Los tres dieron una voltereta en el aire y golpearon con el talón la pequeña pirámide de fuego, lanzándola con la pirámide en la que confinaron a Flaerd, la cual explotó en un arcoíris de poderes y colores que dejó únicamente un hueco en el suelo.

Los tres aterrizaron elegantemente sobre el suelo.

¡Ya está!- lo celebraron los tres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El portal abierto, pánico en la Tierra.**

La victoria sobre Flaerd, era absoluta, al menos eso creían los muchachos después de ver el inmenso cráter que habían formado después del ataque de la "pirámide letal". Pero no fue así, Flaerd seguía en el cráter, agonizante después de los ataques de los cazademonios, pero con suficientes fuerzas para seguir combatiendo. Flaerd creo una corriente de agua, provocando así un torbellino en la que atapo a los tres amigos.

Maldición- gritó Pablo mientras engullía a los tres cazademonios en el torbellino.

_Icerampard_- grito Sireia y el torbellino se congeló lo que permitió que Pablo, Sireia y Dan saliesen de la trampa, poniéndose delante de Flaerd, el cual agonizaba por las heridas producidas por los tres, su fuerzas iban mermando y era cuestión de tiempo que los chicos acabaran matándolo.

Dejadme darle el último golpe -dijo Pablo- Después de todo sacar la basura es lo que mejor se me da, además tengo muchas ganas de probar una cosita que traje de mi último viaje.

Pablo enfundó a Clusterstorm y a Hexhell y descolgó la cadena que tenía atada al cinturón por la parte de detrás.

¡Libérate Cadena de Prometeo!- gritó Pablo. ¡Scorpions Shock!

De la parte de atrás de la cadena salieron tres colas negras de escorpión que atravesaron el torso de Flaerd dejando tumbado en un mar de sangre roja.

Confinamiento- dijo Pablo y las colas desaparecieron y la cadena volvió a su posición inicial.

No deberías haberte metido en un asunto tan grande osito fofo – Se mofó Pablo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a sus amigos.

Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el de siempre- dijo Sireia.

Y a mí también -le contestó el muchacho.

Cuando parecía que todo había acabado, Flaerd volvió a levantarse.

¡Urusus shock! Gritó el demonio y lanzó unas ondas en forma de garra hacia los chicos.

Pablo sacó a Hexhell y Clusterstorm, pero el impacto le dio de pleno y sus armas se redujeron a trozos, su traje se llenó de jirones él se golpeó contra una pared que le dejó un poco grogui. Flaerd intentó acuchillar a Pablo con sus garras pero Dan se interpuso entre ellos, recibiendo el golpe.

Dan estaba atravesado por dos garras de Flaerd, Sireia contempló la escena anonada, su novio se interpuso para que Pablo no le diera el golpe, en ese momento Pablo volvió a liberar las colas en forma de escorpión, y atravesó las cuencas de los ojos y la boca de Flaerd, matando por fin al monstruo, el cual se desvaneció como hacían todos los de su especie al morir.

No te quedes ahí llorando- dijo Pablo a Sireia- aún puede salvarse llévalo adentro a la enfermería deprisa. Yo me encargo del resto.

Cuando Sireia entró por las puertas del edificio Pablo le dijo al comandante que todos los cazademonios se retiraran dentro y cerraran las puertas. Los cazademonios obedecieron y Pablo se quedó fuera con los demonios.

Ya es hora de acabar el juego- En ese momento Pablo liberó por la parte de delante la Cadena de Prometeo, hubo un gran resplandor oscuro y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Pablo recuperó la consciencia estaba en la cama del hospital de los AD.

Ya era hora de que despertarás- se quejó el médico- hay gente más grave que tu aquí. Así que márchate ya, el comandante te espera en la sala de armas.

Pablo obedeció en ese momento recordó que su ropa y sus armas quedaron destruidas, así que necesitaba nuevas armas y nuevas ropas. Cogió los pantalones negros y la camiseta roja y las deportivas que tenía al lado y se puso en camino a la sala de armas.

La sala de armas no estaba muy lejos del hospital, bastaba con coger un ascensor e ir a la planta -3. Cuando llegó vio al comandante, estaba malherido, en la pelea perdió el brazo izquierdo, y tenía la mitad derecha de la cara vendada.

Ven- le ordenó- vi lo que pasaron con tus armas y tus ropas, así que te han preparado algunas nuevas.

¿Pero y Sireia y Dan?- ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Cuáles han sido los daños que han hecho los demonios?

Luego contestaré a esas preguntas- dijo el Comandante. Vamos a la sala de ahí.

La sala en la que entraron era como un gran centro comercial de las armas con paredes de color gris metálico por todas partes, en ella estaban dos chicas. Marina y Sara, eran dos gemelas, ambas rubias con ojos azules, bajitas de unos 12 años, eran unas genios muy inteligentes, llevaban cada una un vestido negro y otro blanco. En la cabeza llevan un casco con un micrófono, Marina en la izquierda y Sara en la derecha.

Bienvenidos- dijeron ambas.

Pablo escúchame bien- dijo Marina.

_Ya está la pitufa está dándome órdenes._

Hemos conseguido recuperar, los trozos de tus armas y las recompusimos mejorándolas aún más – Dijo Marina.- Así que aquí las tienes.

Sara descubrió una mesa con tres objetos, una espada, un escudo y una pistola.

La espada, era de color negra roja y blanca, como su antigua Hexhell. La hoja media un metro y diez centímetros, en la parte baja de la hoja estaba las letras HXH en color rojo intenso. La guarda tenia forma de dos alas de pájaro de color roja, en medio de la guarda roja, había un tambor de revolver de color gris, el mango era exactamente igual que el de Hexhell, blanco y alargado, lo suficiente como para manejar la espada con una mano y con las dos, además colgaban tres cadenas con tres seises de color negro blanco y rojo cada uno. La guarda junto al mango era un total de treinta centímetros.

La pistola, tenía unos 30 centímetros de alto y casi 40 de largo, era como una pistola normal, salvo que la parte de arriba era negra, el mango tenía una parte marrón y el resto era completamente gris.

El escudo tenía forma de a mayúscula de color verde con una franja amarilla en el centro, tenía unos 40 centímetros de ancho por la parte de abajo y cinco por la parte alta, sus extremos estaban afilados como un cuchillo y en medio tenía una cuchilla amarilla en forma de aleta dorsal de tiburón.

Después de eso Sara descubrió un perchero con su nueva ropa.

Seguía con las deportivas blancas, el pantalón negro con la parte de debajo de color rojo, sus dos cinturones cruzados y la cadena de Prometeo, La pare de arriba ahora era una gabardina negra con las mismas marcas blancas en la parte de arriba y la parte inferior de la gabardina de color blanco, ahora tenía mangas cortas que llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo, en cada manga había un símbolo con una empuñadura de la que salían tres hojas de espada, en la parte trasera también tenía el mismo símbolo, pero más grande, los brazales rojos cambiaron en que el derecho tenia tiras plateadas entrecruzadas y el izquierdo no. Los guantes seguían iguales, excepto que en lugar de un circulo azul rodeado de tiras plateadas, eran una estrella de cuatro puntas azul, rodeada de tiras plateadas, en la cabeza la banda seguía igual y además llevaba un anillo con forma de murciélago que sujetaba una piedra azul en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

No está nada mal- sentenció Pablo.

Solo falta que les des nombres a las armas- Dijo Marina.

Fácil-dijo Pablo, Cogió la espada y dijo: Esta será Hexhell 666, el escudo- dijo poniéndoselo en el brazal izquierdo- será el Targe 666 y la pistola será la CLXstrorm 666- dijo enfundándola.

Vaya nombres- dijo Sara- son los mismo de antes pero con 666 al final solo cambiantes un poco las letras de Clusterstorm y el escudo le has puesto el mismo nombre que el que usaban los escoceses para luchar.

_Estás dos acabaran un día con mi paciencia._

Otra cosa -dijo Marina- esta prohibidísimos llevar duendes herreros encima nosotras los necesitamos más así que nos los quedamos.

_Me beberé la sangre de esas dos lo juro, bailare sobre sus tumbas._

Bueno-dijo el comandante- ya terminamos con eso. Bajemos al área de investigación.

El área de investigación era la zona más profunda del cuartel general. Para llegar a ella había que coger el ascensor hasta el nivel -12 y luego pasar una serie de rigurosos controles, cuando por fin entraron Pablo vio una cosa increíble, parecía una tuneladora gigante que se encontraba en frente de un gran circulo de piedra de gigantescas proporciones.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el muchacho un poco aturdido.

Es un taladro dimensional- contestó Sara- Se usa para llegar al espacio entre mundos. Cuando los demonios entraron en la base llegaron aquí y según nuestros cálculos han entrado en otros mundos, como cuando tú entraste en aquel donde luchaste, lo malo del espacio entre mundos es que es inhabitable para los humanos por eso no podemos utilizarlo sin un equipo especial.

Lo peor de todo- continuó Marina-es que al invadir esos mundos han demonizado a personas o seres increíblemente crueles, y claro solo los cazademonios podrían matarlo, desgraciadamente, no hay cazademonios en esos mundos, y lo que es más no podemos acceder a los mundos que han sido demonizados, ya que al demonizar a un ser muy fuerte y cruel han conseguido crear una barrera que impide nuestro paso, pero tengo una teoría. Y es que si hay algún mundo sin demonizar, podrás entrar dentro y encontrar la manera de desbloquear el acceso a otro mundo, y así poder llegar al mundo en donde están reunidos casi todos los demonios, expulsarlos y salvarlos.

Obviamente- empezó a decir el Comandante- no irías solo, Karen te acompañará y Sara y Marina te coordinaran desde aquí.

_¿¡KAREN!_

De eso nada- dijo Pablo- si Karen y yo vamos juntos lo más probable es que nos matemos el uno al otro, desde que nos enfadamos cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo nuestra cooperación ha sido desastrosa, y al final acabamos por pelearnos entre nosotros.

Entonces a quien propones- dijo el Comandante.

A Sireia- respondió Pablo.

Deberías saber que… empezó a decir el Comandante.

Ya me imagino que Dan murió ¿no es así?- dijo Pablo con una tranquilidad que realmente asustaba- Por eso ella es la ideal para este trabajo, que se libre de su pena durante un tiempo.

Como quieras. Dijo el comandante.

Iré a buscarla- dijo Pablo y fue hasta su habitación.

Pablo entró sin llamar, ya que si lo hacía probablemente ella no querría escucharle. Para su sorpresa estaba tranquila, sentada en el filo de la cama mirando un álbum de fotos, ella le dedicó una amble sonrisa y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Con algo de recelo, Pablo se sentó a su lado mientras Sireia miraba las fotos.

¿Qué tal estas?-preguntó el muchacho- ya me enteré de lo de Dan, lo siento.

_Y pensar que esto es culpa mía, desde luego no pienso revelárselo nunca sino además de tener un buen marrón encima, esta traición la pagaría con la muerte y sin mis amigos._

Estoy bien- le respondió- ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar, a él no le hubiese gustado verte triste.

_Tampoco le gustaría que estuvieses de cachondeo._

¿Para qué has venido?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Pues veras… Pablo le explico con detalle sobre la misión, al principio Sireia se mostraba reacia a ir, pero finalmente Pablo consiguió convencerla.

Cuando llegaron al sótano donde estaba el portal, Marina y Sara le dieron a Sireia un nuevo traje y unas armas extras.

El nuevo traje de Sireia era una camisa blanca, sin mangas con la parte superior de su espalda al aire, luego por debajo se abría el traje en forma de V, llevaba su falda negra con sus botas altas también negras y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el hombro de color blanco, en su cabeza llevaba su boina negra. Lo cierto era que el traje resaltaba mucho el color de su pelo rojo como el fuego, un tanto irónico, pensó Pablo, ya que ella manipulaba el hielo. Además de sus dos espadas, Sara y Marina, le entregaron una pistola, que podía convertirse en un rifle francotirador, que disparaba potentes haces de energía.

-Bueno- dijo Marina- ya estáis oficialmente preparados para ir al espacio entre mundos.

-Sí- dijo Sara- pero antes tomad esto. Y les entregó dos anillos, uno a Pablo y otro a Sireia.

Con ellos activareis vuestras armaduras, de esa manera podréis aguantar estar en el espacio entre mundos, y con esto- le dio dos pequeños tubos a cada uno- activareis un aerodeslizador para poder viajar a cada lugar mucho más rápido.

Ok pues no perdamos tiempo-dijo Pablo.

Un momento- gritó una voz conocida a la espalda de Pablo, en ese momento se le heló la sangre pues esa voz la conocía muy bien, tan bien que no deseaba no haberla escuchado antes.

Era Karen, una chica rubia, de ojos azules muy claros, llevaba su camiseta gris y con rayas rojas horizontales, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un gran abrigo gris colgado de los hombros en la espalda llevaba una gran lanza.

Al su lado iba una chica de pelo corto, también rubia con mechas moradas. Llevaba un kimono negro con flores estampadas de color rosa unos pantalones blancos, y a la espalda un gran abanico, esa chica era Mel, también estuvo en el equipo de Pablo y ambas le tenían mucha manía por haberlas dejado tiradas, cuando nombraron a Pablo el mejor novato, hace ya 5 años, ahora ambas tenían 17.

-No es justo que Pablo y Sireia Vayan a esa misión- protestó Mel- deberían ir las mejores y esas somos nosotras.

-Corrección- dijo Pablo- erais las mejores, te recuerdo que yo he llegado a nivel de maestro, y tú apenas dominas el overdrive.

-Aun así no puedes decidir por ti mismo las misiones- se enfureció Karen- Sireia aún no está preparada, debería ir yo.

-Ella tiene mucho más potencial que tú- dijo Pablo- además tú solo quieres ir para intentar superarme, el futuro de los AD te importa bien poco.

Como te atreves- dijo Mel. Pero el Comandante interrumpió esa discusión con un sonoro basta.

Muy bien pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa- dijo Pablo-si no va Sireia no voy yo, y a quien prefieres mandar a mí y a una buena luchadora, o a estas dos petardas.

Mel y Karen le miraron con mucho odio. El comandante finalmente se decantó por Pablo y Sireia, ya que un maestro tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir en un entorno totalmente desconocido.

Tranquilizaos- dijo Marina- haremos más copias de la armadura y los aerodeslizadores y os mandaremos como segundo grupo.

Pues no se hable más, adelante- gritó el comandante.

Pablo y Sireia lanzaron los tubitos que se transformaron en aerodeslizadores. E introdujeron el anillo en el hueco de su cinturón y una masa de metal gelatinosa les cubrió la piel, al endurecerse se formó una armadura. Subieron a los aerodeslizadores y se pusieron en frente de la roca de piedra. Marina y Sara abrieron el portal y Pablo y Sireia lo travesaron juntos con sus aerodeslizadores.

El lugar al que llegaron era como las fotos del espacio, se veían muchos planetas, pero estaban rodeados de auras demoniacas.

-Eso es el espacio entre mundos, al estar esos mundos rodeados de aura demoniaca no podréis entrar- dijo Sara por el comunicador.

-Hay un mundo que está a libre por ahora de influencia demoniaca, entrad en él, quizás consigáis alguna pista de como atravesar esas auras. Les informó Marina- está a vuestra izquierda.

Pablo y Sireia se adentraron en ese mundo, y aterrizaron en una pequeña planicie con un bosquecito y una ciudad al frente. En el letrero se leía a Pueblo Jengibre. Desactivaron sus armaduras y sus aerodeslizadores y volvieron a su aspecto anterior.

-Parece que por aquí hay algo gordo- dijo Pablo- yo inspeccionaré el bosque y tú la ciudad.

-Claro tú inspeccionas el bosque porque soy una chica ¿verdad?- dijo Sireia enfadada- Que sepas que puedo hacer lo mismo que un chico no me da miedo ese bosque ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- dijo Pablo no tenía ninguna gana de discutir- yo iré a la ciudad y tú al bosque.

-Así me gusta que seas razonable- dijo Sireia y se encaminó al bosque.

_No sé si soy muy bueno con ella o un completo calzonazos._

Pablo entró en la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa, la ciudad estaba desierta, solo había ropa por todos lados.

_¿Es que alguien no puso bien las pinzas y le ha volado la colada o que cojones pasa aquí?_

En ese momento, Pablo notó una presencia a su espalda, al darse la vuelta vio a un ser que parecía humano, su piel era de color verde, llevaba un traje morado con un cinturón rojo una capa blanca y un turbante blanco con la parte superior en morado, en sus brazos había una parte de carne rosa y unas uñas alargadas.

-¿Eres tú el que ha causado todo este desastre en la ciudad?- Preguntó aquel extraño ser.

-Ey, que yo acabo de llegar- se defendió Pablo- además puesto a sospechar no sería mejor que te miraras al espejo, no eres precisamente discreto.

-Ummm- se quedó pensativo aquel ser- Supongo que no has sido tú, al fin y al cabo, con las armas que llevas como podrías haberles matado sin romper su ropa. Mi nombre es Piccolo.

-Yo soy Pablo-se presentó el muchacho- resulta que de nuestro mundo se han escapado algunos demonios, y quieren demonizar a seres crueles y malvados de otros mundos, para algún propósito, que aún desconocemos.

-Ya veo- dijo Piccolo mientras caminaban por la ciudad - hace poco unos peligrosos androides nos vencieron, quizás sean ellos quienes buscan los demonios, vine aquí por esta catástrofe, creyendo que ellos tenían algo que ver, pero parece que no andan cerca, quizás se hayan marchado.

-O quizás no fueron ellos, sin no otra cosa- dijo Pablo.

-¿En que te basas para suponer eso?-preguntó Piccolo.

-En que detrás de ti hay un monstruo con cara de lagarto con alas y cola absorbiendo aun tío.- reveló el muchacho.

En efecto allí estaba un monstruo realmente feo, parecía un lagarto con alas de cucaracha. De piel verde moteado con un verde más oscuro. Le acompañaba una especie de figura de barro que emanaba una fuerza demoniaca.

-Cuidado Piccolo- dijo Pablo- esa figurita que le acompaña es un momotan, son contenedores de energía demoniaca, inútiles en batalla pero pueden aplicarles energía demoniaca a quien tenga cerca.

-Ya te dije que vendrían los cazademonios- susurro el momotan- deja que te aplique la energía necesaria para vencerles.

-Te he dicho que aún no, si me la das ahora, no podré absorber a C-17 y C-18.-lecontestó la criatura.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Piccolo.

Mi nombre- empezó a decir la criatura- Es Célula.


End file.
